Nero Festival Redux ~2017 Autumn~/Exhibition Quest
Act 1= 28,149 HP |en12 = Mindless One; Lvl 57 21,634 HP |en13 = Mindless One; Lvl 45 17,310 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Spassy; Lvl 90 401,820 HP 499,560 HP 575,580 HP |dropicons = }} * On start of battle, Triumphant Return of the Sword & Debuff frontline servants with Buster Down for 3 turns. * Triumphant Return of the Sword : Buffs Self with 3 delayed HP Recovery (90,000 HP), ** 1 time each, for after 3, 6 and 9 turns respectively. ** Recasts when it has run its course or removed. * Ultra-Peristalsis Expansion : Drains HP to gain Damage Up (NP and Normal attacks) (Unremovable) * Masochistic Joy : Recovers HP(100k HP) end of every turn + Insane Critical Rate against Servants with King-trait. (Unremovable) * (Unremovable Debuff) HP Recovery Rate Down for every Quick-card Attack (Non-NP) against this unit. * Unyielding Will : Charges own NP gauge by 1 tick. * & : Recasts 3 delayed HP Recovery (90,000 HP). ---- * Suggestions * Euryale with LB'd 2 Gods 3 Legs CE should be able to one shot every HP layer with her NP. * Quick chains to inflict reduced healing debuff that lasts for 3 turns (Stacks). * Remove delayed heal buff to reset it. |5}} }} |-| Act 2= 13,318 HP |en12 = Oni Imp; Lvl 54 10,253 HP |en13 = Oni Devil; Lvl 63 24,181 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Tenma no Hime; Lvl 90 272,916 HP 311,904 HP 363,888 HP |dropicons = }} * Reduced NP gain when she hits party servants. * One Party member randomly gets debuff with Taunt during her turn. *'Phantasmagoric Just Like The Wind :' Cycling Buff Only in (Unremovable): ** Changing Weakness - Quick : Reduced damage from Arts & Buster for 1 turn. ** Changing Weakness - Arts : Reduced damage from Quick & Buster for 1 turn. ** Changing Weakness - Buster : Reduced damage from Arts & Quick for 1 turn. *'Phantasmagoric Just Like The Wind :' Cycling Buff Only in (Unremovable): ** Class Change - (Lancer > Rider > Caster) : Changes her class every turn. * : Gain reduced damage from all sources (Unremovable). *'Phantasmagoric Just Like A Beast :' Random delayed Conditional Debuff based on Good(善), Neutral(中庸), or Evil(悪) alignment, only in (Unremovable): ** Gain debuff of based on servants' alignment that is hitting her. ** Depending on the alignment of the servant hitting her, her damage reduction will drop. (i.e.: If the condition requires a 'Good' alignment, using a servant with a 'Good' alignment to hit her will inflict the debuff) |5}} }} |-| Act 3= 10,110 HP |en12 = Sea Demon; Lvl 47 20,845 HP |en13 = Sea Demon; Lvl 55 16,450 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Arash; Lvl 90 5,308,380 HP |dropicons = }} * Unremovable Buffs : **'Diffracting Interference :' Arash's NP pierces invulnerability and evasion. ** Guts (3 times) ** Buff Removal Resistance Up. ** Stun Immunity. *'Lone Meteor :' Charge NP gauge to max and buff self with Guts. (Immediately on his turn after 3rd Stella) * Just let him finish his 5th Stella and you will win the battle. ---- * Suggestions (Guts) ** Servants with Guts skill (i.e. Cu Chulainn, Cu Chulainn (Alter) and Irisviel (Dress of Heaven)). ** Melty Sweetheart can block Stella completely. ** Guts/Battle Continuation CEs (i.e. 2 Gods 3 Legs) ** Anniversary Blonde Mystic Code. *Suggestions (Defense Stacking) ** Servants with Increase party defense skill/NP (i.e. Mashu Kyrielight, Boudica) ** Defense Up CEs |5}} }} |-| Act 4= 12,783 HP |en12 = Homunculus; Lvl 50 14,798 HP |en13 = Homunculus; Lvl 53 18,828 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Karna; Lvl 90 190,848 HP 245,376 HP |en22 = Arjuna; Lvl 90 238,140 HP 291,060 HP |dropicons = }} * Unremovable Buffs : ** Uncrowned Arms Mastership (Karna) : Critical Damage Defense Up; Deals extra damage against "Divine" Servants; Extra Effects on Normal Attacks (Chance to inflict Attack down, Reduced NP gain or Reduced Crit Damage). ** Pitch Black Garment (Arjuna) : Debuff Immunity; Deals extra damage against "Divine" Servants; Extra Effects when receiving Normal Attacks (Gain Increased Crit Rate or Increase Crit Damage). * Arjuna : Karna gets full NP charge + Unremovable Resistance Up Against all damage. Debuff players with reduced NP gain rate, Buff self with "Attack Up" & "Gain NP Charge every turn" (Unremovable) IF Karna is dead. *When Arjuna Dies, Karna gets Unremovable Buff "Damage Plus" and "Gain NP Charge every turn". *Karna : Arjuna gets "Insta-Kill Rate Up" *When Karna Dies, Arjuna will drain all NP gauge to 0% and debuff players with reduced NP gain rate (Unremovable). **NP gain from NP charging skills are severely reduced (~90%) ---- *Order of killing : Karna > Arjuna |5}} }} |-| Act 5= 107,010 HP |en12 = Helter Skelter; Lvl 37 113,470 HP |en13 = Workshop Chief Leo-Leo; Lvl 90 106,942 HP 392,122 HP |en14 = White Chimera; Lvl 38 129,027 HP |en15 = Gazer; Lvl 41 151,889 HP |en16 = Bicorn; Lvl 39 145,191 HP |en17 = Soul Eater; Lvl 42 154,172 HP |en18 = Sphinx Queen; Lvl 38 174,767 HP |en19 = Manticore; Lvl 42 204,643 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en21 = Red Demon; Lvl 80 230,759 HP |en22 = Huge Ghost; Lvl 42 238,567 HP |en23 = Calydonian Boar; Lvl 43 276,865 HP |en24 = Spriggan; Lvl 46 260,334 HP |dropicons = }} *'Unremovable Debuff' (All Enemies) : ** Hall of The Mall: Drains Own NP by 1 tick when this unit is hit. *Enemies' trigger skills on hit (1 hit) (There is a chance that it refreshes after triggering(After the turn)) **Helter Skelter : Inflict Curse for 5 turns. **Old Gear : Inflict skill seal for 1 turn. **White Chimera : Removes all buff. **Gazer : Inflict NP Damage Down for 3 turns. **Bicorn : Inflict NP Gain Rate Down. **Soul Eater : n/a **Sphinx Queen : Casts Taunt on self every turn (No trigger skill). **Manticore : NP Seal for 2 turns. **Red Demon : Defense down. **Huge Ghost : Drains NP gauge to 0%. **Calydonian Boar : Reduce MAX HP to 1. **Spriggan : Inflict Stun. *'ALL' enemies have 5 NP ticks. *Da Vinci buffs random enemy, including herself with "Charge NP gauge by 2 ticks" every turn. * : Fully charges all enemies' NP gauge. * On death, casts Unremovable Defense Up (~99%), NP damage Up, Pierce Invincibility & Attack Up to all enemies including back row. ---- *Kill Da Vinci last. *Da Vinci always moves first. *Watch out for her Pierce Invincibility Skill. |5}} }} |-| Act 6= 666,900 HP 717,310 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 1/1 Hassan Stats If Sacrificed |en21 = Defects; Lvl 53 7,548 HP Heals King Hassan. |en22 = Defects; Lvl 50 101,340 HP Charges King Hassan's NP Gauge by 1 tick |en23 = Defects; Lvl 61 63,883 HP Buffs King Hassan with Critical Damage Up |dropicons = }} *Unremovable Buffs : **'Providence of The Dead Souls :' Grants self resistance towards all kinds of damage. ***King Hassan has a total of 20 of "Providence of The Dead Souls". **'Sublimation of The Soul :' Removes 1 "Providence of The Dead Souls" buff at the end of a turn if King Hassan sacrifices his own ally on that turn. **King Hassan has a High Insta-Kill Chance Buff. *'Lynchpin of Decapitation :' King Hassan can sacrifice other Hassans (Maximum of 1 per turn) whenever he wants to. *'The Amazing Arms :' Charges King Hassan's NP gauge by 1 tick when used as a sacrificial lamb. *'Ascertaining :' At the start of his turn, the first servant will be debuffed with Taunt. (1 hit) *King Hassan always moves first, unless stunned. *There are only three types of non-King Hassans. Total enemy count is 100, including King Hassan. * : King Hassan can buff himself with "Disposable Cloak (Buster/Quick/Arts)" that negates all damage of that card type for 1 turn. *Battle ends when King Hassan is killed. (That is if you can kill him with the 20 Buffs on him) ---- *Recommended Servants : **Illyasviel von Einzbern, Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II), Merlin, Nero Claudius (Caster), Heracles with MAX Bond CE, B B, Leonidas, Cu Chulainn, Cu Chulainn (Alter), Jeanne d'Arc |5}} }} |-| Finale= 129,600 HP |en12 = Tarasque Trucker; Lvl 90 158,951 HP |en13 = Psychological Witch; Lvl 90 158,983 HP |en14 = Evasion Man; Lvl 90 135,516 HP |en15 = Hoping for Taiga's Appearance......; Lvl 90 131,268 HP |en16 = Passionate Valkyrie; Lvl 90 163,075 HP |en17 = Bloomers is Very Good!; lvl 90 155,952 HP |dropicons = }} *Kid Gil **'Protection from Rome :' Grants self resistance to Buster-type Damage. (3 turns) Unremovable **'Festive Fighting Spirit :' As long as this unit is on the field, all allies will be buffed with "NP Damage Up", including self. *Saint Martha **'Festive Fighting Spirit :' As long as this unit is on the field, all allies will get Damage Up for Critical Hits, including self. **'Protection from Rome :' Grants self resistance to Critical Damage. (3 turns) Unremovable *Medea (Lily) **'Festive Fighting Spirit :' As long as this unit is on the field, all allies will be granted "Defense Up" Buff, including self. **'Protection from Rome :' Grants self resistance to NP Damage. (3 turns) Unremovable ** Able to grant herself an extra "Defense Up" Buff (unlimited turns, removable) that neutralizes most attacks, similar to Siegfried's 2016 challenge quest. *Cu Chulainn (Alter) **'Festive Fighting Spirit :' As long as this unit is on the field, all allies will be granted "Attack Damage Up" Buff, including self. **'Protection from Rome :' Grants self resistance to Quick-type Damage. (3 turns) Unremovable **Able to Grant "Evasion Buff for 3 hits" to a random ally. *Fuuma Kotarou **'Festive Fighting Spirit :' As long as this unit is on the field, all allies will be granted "Critical Rate Up" Buff, including self. **'Protection from Rome :' All Types of Damage will deal 0 damage to this unit. (3 turns) (3 hits) Unremovable ** Able to grant "Evasion Buff for 1 turn" to self or ally. *Brynhildr **'Protection from Rome :' Grants self resistance to Arts-type Damage. (3 turns) Unremovable **'Festive Fighting Spirit :' As long as this unit is on the field, all allies attacks will ignore evasion and invincibility, including self. *Nero **When she enters the battlefield, charges all allies' NP bar to max and grant them "I'm Having Fun" Buff. **'I'm Having Fun! :'Revive with full HP (1 time) Unremovable. Disabled if Nero dies. ---- *Recommended Order of Killing : *Medea (Lily) > Cu Alter > Kid Gil > Brynhildr > Nero > Kotarou > Martha *If you have servant with buff removal ignore Medea as he only heal and only first NP give defence buff. *Second Recommended Order of Killing : *Martha > Cu Alter > Kid Gil > Kotarou and Brynhildr > Nero > Medea (Lily) **This version ensure that you save more taunt/invisibility skills before facing Nero. **Nero can use her Imperial Privilege skill. Use that time to prepare NP to use after it wore off. }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Challenge Quest